


Boundless as the Sea

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peggy visits Steve after he rescues the 107th and Bucky.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 21
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Boundless as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
> My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
> The more I have, for both are infinite.”  
> ~William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene 2
> 
> This is part 2 of the Steve/Peggy quartet.

When they opened the pod they’d put him in, he was beautiful. Peggy couldn’t believe her little Steve was so big and so gorgeous. She poked his chest with her finger. It was rock hard. She asked him how he felt.

“Taller,” was his breathless answer. 

After the dust settled, they’d made a propaganda whore out of him and sent him off to the USO and it rankled both of them. He’d written her, telling her what he was doing. When he came to Italy, she found him. Things were crazy at first and they found little time to see one another. When Steve freed the 107th from Schmidt, no one could tell him to go back to selling war bonds and he actually became the soldier he wanted to be. 

Peggy worried. For all the bravery and such, he was still an innocent in some ways. He’d risked his life to rescue Barnes and she knew he’d do it again, given the chance. She was both proud of him and scared for him. 

After he’d fought Schmidt and brought Bucky back, she went to his tent much as she had back in New Jersey and for the same purpose. 

“Come with me,” she told him. 

He smiled and stood. She had to look up into his face now. He pulled her close, held her in his arms. Then he followed her to her tent. 

They didn’t speak much, spending their effort kissing. “I’m so glad to see you,” she told him. 

“Did you and Stark get in trouble for what you did?” 

“Not since you returned all those men. The Colonel was yelling at me for getting you killed when you all marched back into camp.” She slid her hands around him, touching his bottom. It was as firm as firm as his chest. “God, are you all muscle now?” 

He grinned. “Maybe.”

“I guess we need to get you out of those clothes to find out.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. She touched his chest as she had when he came out of the pod. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and slid them and his underwear down together. He was already erect and somewhat larger than the last time Peggy saw him naked. She grinned at him. 

“Your turn,” he told her. 

She unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it after his shirt then unfastened her bra and let it fall free. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall. Like before, all she wore were her panties and her stockings. Steve’s eyes raked her form with obvious desire. 

“You’re breathtaking, Peggy.”

She slid her panties down and stepped out them, then sat on the side of the bed and slid her stockings down her legs and off. Steve got on his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms. They kissed as Peggy urged him onto the bed with her. In the moonlight, he looked like a statue of a god as she lay beside him. 

She ran her hand down his chest. 

“You know that I wanted you as much then as I do now?” Peggy asked as she leaned close to place a kiss on his stomach. 

“I do. You’re the only one who treats me the same.” 

She moved on top of him and smiled down at him. He pulled her down for a kiss. “I missed you, Steve Rogers.” She sat up and lifted herself off of him long enough to reach between them and guide him much like she had before, except this time she sat down, taking all of him in at once. 

“Oh god,” he whispered. “Peggy!” 

“Like that, do you?” 

He didn’t answer with words, choosing to push up from beneath instead. She put her hands on his chest and began to ride him slowly, undulating her hips as she held him tight inside her. He lifted his hips to match her rhythm, putting his hands on her waist. Pleasure built in her with every move, spurring her to move faster, to ride him a little harder. 

She cried out his name as she reached the pinnacle she sought, riding him through it. She saw that he was close, too, so she didn’t slow down, letting him set the pace now. He came only moments after she did, holding her waist so tightly that he left fingerprints on her. 

“I love you, Peggy Carter,” he told her when he caught his breath. “I’ve loved ever since I met you in New Jersey.”

She touched his face then leaned close and kissed his cheek. He pulled her down to hold her close. She wished they could stay this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
